Grab The Page
by SilverFang-ShootingStarSliver
Summary: Knight, Hicks, and Hudson meet the Slender Man.


Knight's head throbbed horribly as she did her best to sit up in the dark, her hands reaching to the side to feel around. Her fingers brushed over rather flimsy metal.

"_Knight_? Knight, shit. What happened?" Came Hicks' groggy voice. The Private reached out for where his voice came from, soon her fingers brushed over his shirt. She was expecting armor, but the two had their gear stripped from their person.

"You alright?" Hicks asked her. Knight could feel his hand tightening softly around her wrist.

"I hit my head on something hard when we were dumped out here.." She grumbled.

"_Yeah, my head._" A familiar cocky voice sounded.

"Hudson?" Knight asked, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Who the fuck else, dog?" He taunted coyly. Knight just smirked softly before trying to figure out where the hell they were.

"Anyone got a light?" Hicks asked. Knight felt around the grass for anything, her fingers brushing over plastic.

"Yup, right here." She spoke enthusiastically as she picked the flashlight up and turned it on. The light glinting over a stranger in a suit, standing next to a tree about 12 feet away from the three. "Woah fuck!" Knight hissed as she shined the light toward Hicks, who covered his eyes from the light.

"Knight.." Hicks growled softly.

"Sorry. Holy shit, I saw something.." Knight spoke softly and quickly.

"No shame too, kid. I woulda' pissed myself if I saw I had paws instead of feet." Hudson taunted.

Hicks quickly smacked Hudson's shoulder rather annoyed at the bad joke.

Knight scooted closer to Hicks before a crinkling noise was heard as she moved slightly away from it. A page had been lying on the ground next to Hicks. The Private picked it up and read the writing.

'_HELP ME_' It read.

Knight stared at the page, "You guys ever saw something like this?" Knight asked as she was helped up by Hicks.

"Probably just some fuckin' creep.." Hudson spoke up. He soon started walking off without the other two. "No weapons, stranded out in the ass-end of nowhere. Fuck!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in a pissed of gesture.

"You done?" Hicks asked as he started walking. Knight followed after the two shinning the flashlight in front of her to see.

Hicks ignored the trees, before he saw another page nailed to the tree in front of him. He pulled the page off and looked at it.

'_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO_'

Hicks scrunched his nose in disgust while Knight gulped lightly. "You think these pages are a clue?" Hicks asked her.

"Yeah, whooptie-fuckin'-doo. Let's follow the pages and see what the hell else can happen!" Hudson said.

Knight shined her light past Hicks and saw the same suited man again. "Christ!" She yelped, causing the two men to turn around and look toward the spot.

"Knight, power down, will ya?" Hicks spoke softly, "It's alright." He reassured her.

"Calm your shit, Huckleberry Hound." Hudson shot at the two, mostly aiming at Hicks. He did have that southern accent.

Hicks glared at Hudson before returning a soft gaze to Knight, who looked rather spooked.

Hudson had appeared next to them with another page. '_LEAVE ME ALONE'_

Knight stared at it for a moment before her head felt like it was being smashed into a hard surface, her vision blurred a bit as her nerves forced her to turn around.

Four feet away from her was the same figure. But closer.

"Shit, shit, oh shit!" Knight yelled as she grabbed Hicks by the shoulder and pulled him with her as the three broke into a run.

"Knight—"

"RUN, RUN, RUN!" She yelled in a panic.

"Knight!"

The female turned around to see the two stopped a few feet behind her, Knight's heart was running the Kentucky Derby in the moment.

"I told you to run!" She shouted.

".. Knight …" Hudson began.

"You didn't run!"

Hicks scoffed softly as he made his way toward her, "There's no one here, alright?" He spoke calmly as he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Right, Hudson?"

No answer.

"Hudson?"

Silence.

"Hudson…?" He spoke rather oddly.

"He's gone.." Knight murmured.

"No way.." Hicks spoke, not wanting to believe what was happening. Knight spotted a page on the ground where Hudson was standing.

'_LEAVE ME ALONE_' Was written on it.

Knight let out a wheezy breath.

The two whirled around when they heard Hudson's terrified yell, franticly shining the light any place they could.

Knight's heart skipped a beat when she heard the screaming stop; it was like his screams were swallowed into the darkness.

"Hudson, shit!" Hicks barked.

"That thing got him!" Knight spoke in a terrified tone.

"Probably some serial killer son of a bitch.." Hicks growled.

Knight's mind spun as she backed into a tree which crinkled when she touched it. "Page.." She hissed softly, pulling it off the tree to look at it.

'_ALWAYS WATCHES.. NO EYES_'

Knight felt her shaky hand pan the light over the trees, soon landing on the figure lying in wait. "HE'S RIGHT THERE." She gasped softly.

Hicks turned around quickly to see the man in the black suit, turning back to Knight. Which was the cue to haul ass.

"Page, page, pageee." Hicks called out as he spotted another tree with a page nailed to it. The two stopped at the tree, Knight snatched it up.

'_DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU_'

"Oh god, oh god." Knight whispered as the two hurried off again.

Hicks soon snatched up another page nailed to a tree. '_FOLLOWS_' It read.

"Hannah!" Hicks shouted, it seemed far away. Knight turned around to look behind her.

No Hicks.

"No, no, no, no…" She mumbled in a terrified tone.

Here she was, alone. No one to help her.

She slowly kept her head down as she searched for the last and final page. Soon seeing it lying around the ground. Knight picked it up, seeing a few blood splotches on the page.

As she stood up she backed away, being stopped by a rather firm figure. She turned to see who it was.

The man.

She couldn't move, she felt paralyzed from fear as the man's slender arms wrapped around her and picked her up with ease.

When he walked he didn't even take a step, it was like he was floating. She didn't even feel the sharp branch impale her through the chest.

Knight just stared at the man's blank, eyeless, mouth less face. Her vision soon giving out on her as she blacked out.

_Slender Man is coming for you in your sleep…_


End file.
